In a conventional information processing system, a download menu is requested to a server, using a terminal. A user of the terminal selects an object which the user is going to use from the download menu, using a terminal, and subsequently acquires the object (see for example the Patent Publications 1 to 3).
In the Patent Publication 1, the terminal and the server correspond to a mobile terminal and to a server apparatus, as set forth in claim 1 thereof, respectively. Likewise, in the Patent Publication 1, the download menu and the object correspond to the list of application programs and to the application program, as set forth in claim 1 thereof, respectively.
In the Patent Publication 2, the terminal and the server correspond to a computer and to a software-supplying host apparatus, as set forth in claim 1 thereof, respectively. Likewise, in the Patent Publication 2, the object corresponds to the software as set forth in claim 1 thereof.
In the Patent Publication 3, the terminal corresponds to the mobile terminal device as set forth in claim 1 thereof. Likewise, in the Patent Publication 3, the download menu and the object correspond to the list of applications and the application, as set forth in claim 1 thereof, respectively.
It is desirable that the user be able to promptly acquire the object which the user is going to use, without the necessity of requesting a download menu (install menu) to a server, by using a terminal, as in the case of a conventional information processing system.    [Publication 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-278767A    [Publication 2]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-10-207710    [Publication 3]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2001-134688A